la huesped vampiro
by diana rusher
Summary: edward deja a bella en luna nueva pero en ese tiempo hay una invacion donde unos parasitos de nombres raros se apoderan de los cuerpos, mentes y recuerdos de los humanos ( la huesped) bella sera una huesped? puede un vampiro ser huesped ? bella y edward se volveran a encontraran de nuevo?


**personajes de sm .. **

**sumary:** _ edward deja a bella en luna nueva pero en ese timpo hay una invacion dond unos parasitos de nombres raos se apoderan de los cuerpos, mentes y recuerdos de los humanos ( la huesped) bella sera una huesped? puede un vampiro ser huesped ? bella y edward se volveran a encontraran de nuevo? _

* * *

Mi Cuerpo es mi hogar,

mi caballo, mi sabueso.

¿Qué es lo que haría

si lo perdiera?

¿Dónde dormiría?

¿Cómo cabalgaría?

¿Qué cazaría?

¿Adónde iría sin mi montura?

Toda impaciente, vital,

¿cómo sabría

si más adelante, en la maleza,

aguarda el peligro o la traición?

¿Qué haré sin mi Cuerpo, mi bien,

con mi perro alegre, muerto?

¿Cómo sería

yacer en el cielo

sin techo ni puertas

ni otros ojos que el viento;

con una nube para cubrirme,

cómo me esconderé?

- La huésped(the host)

- Tener miedo? No no avía tiempo para el miedo cualquier debilidad podría ser mortal en esta época único a lo que nos podemos aferra es a los recuerdos cuando todo era diferente cuando avia "tranquilidad . para los parásitos invasores nuestra definición de tranquilidad era errónea según ellos su llegada al planeta tierra trajo la paz ellos solos nos ven como animales . sin celebro, bueno por lo menos los pocos humanos que quedamos se que seguro no me entienden asi que los montare a mis recuerdos :

Recuerdo :

- Estaba en casa de Jacob como todos los jueves mi único sustento en estos momentos difíciles . ya hace 2 meses que EL me había abandonado no hablábamos mucho de eso ya que en cuanto se pronunciaba o salía a colación el tema sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho vacío el era mi mejor amigo y hombre lobo estamos discutiendo sanamente sobre nuestros padres cuando Billy entro en escena :

- Bella! charie ya llego por ti

- Tam pronto – exclame sorprendida

- Por lo visto si

- Uff .. bueno adiós jake – me despedí de un abraso – Billy - dije pasando por sus lado el solo me sonrió como despedida …

Etaba por llegar ala patrulla de papa ya que mi camioneta avia muerto sanamente y papa me tenia que dar aventones a todos lados

- Hola papa

- Bells! Te divertiste?

- Como simple con Jacob

- Vamos a casa hija

- Vamos a casa papa – después de ua risa me subi ala patrulla para dirigirnos a casa odiaba admitirlo pero no me gustaba estar sola en mi habitación me Asia sentirme vacía odio aun mas admitir que extraño a Edward que extraño que entre por la ventana y dormir en su duro pecho y el me tareadará una canción pero eso no se lo podía decir a charlie el me aria ver un psicólogo o algo asi y dudo mucho que un psicólogo entienda lo de una adolecente humana deprimida por que su novio de 109 anos la dejo hoo! ya dije que es un vampiro sin duda alguna un psicólogo no es la solución . en cuanto llegamos a casa fui la primera en bajar de la patrulla e no dude en subir rápido a mi habitación estaba lista para dormí ya con mi pijama cuando oi :

- BELLA! HAHA ¡! BELLSSS ¡! BAJA ¡! – gritaba Charlie baje a todo lo que daba hasta llegar a la sala donde me quede congelada al ver 3 hombres vestidos de blanco con una jeringa en las manos y una en cuello de papa .. – BELLLA CORRE! – fue todo lo necesitaba decir para que yo me armada de valor y corriera como nunca solo rogaba al cielo no carme - TE AMO BELLS! – oi gritar a papa cuando ya yo iba en el patio

- YO IGUAL PAPA! – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de entregarme directo al bosque por suerte nadie me seguía …. No sabia hacia donde ir corrí alo que creo que es la dirección de la reserva pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca oi gritos y aullidos de dolor corrí ala dirección contraria ya estaba a punto de llegar alas afueras del bosque cuando vi un jeep estacionado no importa de quien sea yo tenia que salir de aqui lo antes posible me subi gracias al cielo tenia las llaves lo arranque y partí .

Llegue a una cuidad yo creo que era Seattle pero estaba desértica el depósito de gasolina se agoto y tuve que seguir a pie quería echarme en el suelo hacerme bolita y llorar pero no había tiempo Charlie me había dicho corre la cuidad esta sola algo no esta bien en todo esto a lo lejos vi 2 jóvenes caminar por la calle los 1 vestía de blanco y otro de negro pensé en hablarles y decirles que si ellos sabían lo que sucedía pero una mano que que salio del entre muro me jalo a un callejón quería gritar pero una mano tapo mi boca entonces lo vi .. era un joven de unos 17 muy guapo alto pelo castaño y ojos negros se acercó y me susurro al oído :

- Tranquila todo esta bien – su voz era tan tranquila y consoladora que le crei pasaron las dos personas alado de nosotros y ni nos vieron cuando solto mi boca solo pude decir :

- Ayúdame!

- Tranquila

- Tengo miedo

- Miedo? – dijo sorprendido – no es bueno tener miedo eso es debilidad y es lo que menos necesitamos

- Que pasa por que todo esta tan solo?

- Como querías que este si todos esos parásitos se llevaron a los que quedaban

- Quedaban? – estaba confundida – quedaban de que?

- A los humanos que quedaban de la invasión

- Invasión?

- No sabes nada cierto

- No de que habrás?

- Mira aquí no es un buen lugar sígueme – no dude en seguirlo iba justo detrás de el me llevo hacia abajo de un puente donde jalo un ladrillo y se hizo una pequeña entrada el lugar era estrecho

- Bueno aquí podemos hablar – dijo sentándose – Darren – me dio su mano

- Ha bella ¡! – tome su mano era cálida

- Bella ¡! Que lindo nombre

- Gracias

- Bueno bella que sabes acerca de esto

- No mucho en realidad solo ..- le conté como había visto a papa

- Ohh lo siento tanto bella – dijo pasándome un brazo por los hombros – yo estaba con mi hermana cuando nos llego la noticia ella fue atrapada y yo trate de salvarla pero puse en peligro a mama

- Atraparla? Por quien

- Olvida que tu no savias bueno as de cuenta que una clase de extraterrestres vinieron ala tierra se apoderan de nuestros cuerpos y mentes –

- Que horrible

- Si pero los pocos humanos que quedamos oponemos resistencia ante tal acontecimiento

- Pero como

- Nadie quiere ser como ellos bella ellos son tan …. – tardo en buscar la palabras ..- raros

- Y tu con quien estas

- Estaba solo

- Estabas?

- Ahora te tengo a ti

- Nos tenemos

- Si me quieres seguir … yo voy a México dicen que hay todo esta mas tranquilo

- Entonces VAMOS A MEXICO ¡!

Un ano avia pasado de esto darren y yo somos inseparables asta parecemos novios claro sin besos y eso nos escondemos y abecés salimos a expediciones por comida y utilices darren jamás me a faltado al respeto pero a beses me mira de una forma que yo jamás le corresponderé pero no había "tiempo" para estas cosas . estábamos llegando a Phoenix Arizona estamos a punto de llegar a México pasaríamos por calexico pero como es desierto Darren quiso que descansáramos

-Darren

- si bells

- tengo hambre

- yo igual bells

- que hacemos

-dormir es lo mas coherente

- tienes razón mañana ya veremos

-bells?

- si

- oyes eso

-no que es?

- se ollen como unos pies

- no cre- pero fui interrumpida por la puerta abierta dejando ver a un hombre detrás de ella esa silueta yo la conocía ..

- emmet?

* * *

**que les parecio mi loca idea ... espero que les guste :) nos vemos luego **

**by : diana **


End file.
